


untitled

by cathybites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marvel team-up we really need. or maybe just the one I need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/gifts).



> Don't try this one at home, kids. In fact, Sam is pretty sure this shouldn't be tried anywhere by anyone.


End file.
